Gunshot
by xXxSophxXx
Summary: beastboyxrobin oh no! beastboy gets shot, what will robin do? read to find out!


Hope u like, for all you happy people out there, kisses, Yoshimi xxx

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Beastboy!"

Robin screamed out, abandoning his fight with one of Slade's robots and running to Beastboy's frail, still form…

The two dozen robots, which had taken him down were now advancing on Robin, he rose from his position on the floor, and, driven by his anger, smashed each one to bits.

His job done, he returned to the pale green form on the floor, hauling Beastboy's unconscious an bloodstained form in his arms, he fled from the building, abandoning his team, whom he was sure would win, and headed to titans tower, on his "R cycle".

He said nothing on the journey, instead praying Beastboy would be fine, and holding on tightly to his bruised and battered body, blood seeped onto his clothes but he didn't care, he seemed to block everything out except for Beastboy's welfare.

Finally arriving at their home, he rushed Beastboy into the living room, placing him gently on the couch, and tracing his cheek with his gloved fingers.

Now alone, he could show his feelings toward him without care, for they had concealed their relationship from the world for three months now, after he had dared to kiss the green boy on the roof, he held fond memories of that night, but brushed them aside, retrieving bandages from the cupboard and returning to Beastboy.

"BB… can you hear me?"

Robin asked desperately,

"Please, BB wake up…"

Beastboy's eyes flitted open, he winced and arched his back, hissing in pain…

Robin grasped his hand tightly, feebly trying to give him some relief from the pain, Beastboy squeezed tightly, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut…

"Robin… help… please…" he begged, robin grabbed the bandages at his side, and peeled the bloodstained shirt from his skin…

"It hurts…"

"fuck…" Robin gasped as he saw the full extent of the damage… his chest was laced with unsightly black bruises, caused by the blows from the robots, a large amount of blood seeped fro a wound at his stomach,

"No… I cant be… they've never used that before… oh shit, BB"

It seemed he had been shot there, the wound was deep, and if not treated quickly he could die from loss of blood…

Robin placed his hand over the wound, staring helplessly into Beastboy's face… he looked back, struggling to keep his eyes open… tears falling freely from the emerald pools…

"Robin… please…" Robin clutched his hand tighter, wiping Beastboy's eyes with the other, tears fell from his own eyes now, he couldn't help, not without raven' healing powers, and they were still on the mission…

"Robin!"

He turned to look toward the door, his heart fluttered as Raven and the others bounded toward them…

"Raven, help, please, he's been shot… I, can't get the bullet put, he… I …pl-"

"Calm down robin, he'll be fine" Raven comforted him as she placed her hands above the wound,

"Azorath, metrion, zintho's… Azorath, metrion, zintho's" as she began this chant… everyone suddenly gathered around the three, Raven, Robin and Beastboy, gazing hopefully as the wound glowed a deep velvety black colour"

Beastboy squeezed robin's hand terribly tight, as he began to scream,

"Robin! Please… Ahhh! Robin!"

Robin felt a horrible pang in his chest at each sound Beastboy made, he no longer registered the presence of the others, as he began stroking Beastboy's hair, and muttering ,

"It's fine bb, you'll be fine, everything'll be alright, I'm here, shhh… it's ok… "

And the like, over and over again, he could almost feel the same horrible pain as Beastboy, as he felt the bullet being ripped from his insides, tearing back through the muscle, tissue, and blood…

Finally, they all saw the small blob of metal, sodden with blood levitate out of him into the air, raven threw it to her side and immediately set work on healing the wound up, Beastboy's cries were far from over as he felt the cells in his skin duplicate to cover the wound,

"No! Stop, please… it HURTS! Please…"

Robin felt as if he was floating at the side of the room, watching this all from there…

He felt Beastboy's grip on his hand, he felt the silky hair beneath his fingertips, he heard the cried of his name, and calls to stop, he saw the blood, felt the tears running down his face, and the horrible shape his heart kept twisting itself into when Beastboy made a particularly horrible cry.

But he felt lost, everything seemed hazy to him, well, all but Beastboy's face, when would this ordeal be over, when could he grab Beastboy and vanish with him into his bedroom, when could he softly kiss those lips that were currently pried open in a scream, when could he caress the battered body that lay before him?

"That's it, I'm done…"

Raven suddenly walked away, in the direction of her room, it seemed that while Robin had been in his dream state she had cleaned up all the blood and instructed Starfire and Cyborg to leave them, for that Robin was very glad, he would have to thank her later.

He looked down at Beastboy, noticing he had loosened his grip on Robin's hand, he lay, eyes half lidded, mouth open in rasped breaths, and dangerously pale, staring at Robin…

"See… I told you you'd be fine…"

He winced at the crack in his voice, and leaned down to kiss the top of his head…

Beastboy reached up limply with his free hand, and wiped away the last of Robin's tears, he smiled weakly,

"Thank you for not stopping her… and not panicking, and for keeping me alive… I don't wanna die, not yet, I don't wanna leave you… I need you Robin… I love you"

"I love you too bb"

He smiles, and traced his thumb over Beastboy's pale lips, he had lost a LOT of blood, he leaned down and kissed him softly, careful not to hurt him, and pulled away, lifting him into his arms and headed to his room, his heart still thumped violently in his chest, he had come incredibly close to losing the only thing he cared about.

He lay the almost sleeping Beastboy in his bed, and, removing his own shirt, climbed in beside him, he brushed a strand of hair out of the boy's face, and once again kissed him on the forehead.

"Never scare me like that again, I couldn't bare it if I lost you, love you bb"

"Mnnnhhhh" Beastboy replied and nuzzled into Robin's warmth, savouring the closeness, his stomach throbbed a little, but he blocked it out, and tried to ignore it as Robins arms wrapped around him, pulling him close…

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Awwwwwwwwwwww!

Cute

Hope u liked…

Seemed longer when i wrote it though... oh well...

My first teen titans fic…

Hugs Yoshimi xxx


End file.
